Age of Strife 2: Episode 14
Recap Tuesday, 10th January, 56 AoS (continued) The party are in Nixon. They are 1000 feet from the estate where their father, Lord William Thorne, had hidden some treasure. The party see monsters all around spying on from all directions. The party walk down the street and arrives at the estate in question. It had a 6 foot wall around it. The walls are overgrown with plant-life. The party circle the walls, reaching the gate. The wrought-iron gate as been knocked over to the ground. The party head into the estate. The circle the house and find the cellar door and find the rock as described by Lord William Thorne. The party dig up a sack of wealth. They put the wealth on their Donkeys. The party discuss which way they should go to leave the town. They decide to head towards the bridge. Before they can leave the esate, they hear clacking noises coming from the front of the estate. Ginger suggests making noise on the west wall while the rest of them circle around to the east. Arthur shoots and arrow to cause the distraction. The party circle to the ground and see some stones levitating at the front gate, creating a wall. The wall isn't very high yet. The party push forward. On the road westward towards the bridge are a pack of four 2-headed dogs. The party fight their way to the bridge, with Ginger taking point and Luther leading the Donkeys. Stefan slays one of the mutant canines and Luther blind one with some thrown daggers. The two remaining mutant dogs attack Ginger and Stefan, scoring serious wounds. Ginger is knocked over. The party then see from behind them 3 humanoids wrapped in dirty-tattered clothes but with thick fur on all their skin, and have no shoes, and bear claws for hands. They attack the party and the donkeys. The mutant dog fighting Stefan bites him hard, getting him down to 2 HP. Arthur takes down the last Mutant Dog. Arthur finishes off the mutant dog fighting Ginger. Stefan defeats the dog fighting Ginger. The party turn their attention to the bear-clawed people. There are rocks floating above their heads. The bricks fall, knocking out Stefan and Luther is down to 1 HP. A brick strikes a bear-clawed people and is also knocked out. Ginger takes some hits while she stabilises Stefan. Ginger is down to 2 HP. The party finish off the bear-clawed people. The bricks start to float again and crash down, injuring the party. The party put Stefan over Doris II the Donkey and they start to retreat towards the bridge. The river is around 1000 feet away west down the road, and the bridge is up a block northwards. Arthur gets a table from a ruined building so he and Ginger can carry Stefan faster than the Donkey can. Luther spots down a cross street 3 red robed figures 400 feet away who point in his direction. There is a tentacle monster as well. The party keep moving. The reach the road by the river. They can see the bridge to the north. A four foot person with grey-brownish skin that looks melted then hardened, they are holding a chain with 2 more mutant dogs on them. The chains holding the dogs is dropped. The 2 Red Robed figures move towards the party. The 2 mutant dogs slay both the Donkeys. Luther makes it to the far side of the bridge. Arthur kills the Mutant Dog that killed Spike and Ginger kills the Mutant Dog that killed Dorris II. The Dog's handler attacks Arthur, who wrestles with him. The tentacle monster tries to reach Arthur, who avoids it. Ginger keeps dragging Stefan onto the bridge and starts moving over. Arthur flees from the dog-handler and the tentacle and makes it to the bridge as well. On the bridge Autumn notices one of the transparent people on the shore behind them to the north. The bridge itself is starting to vibrate. The bridge starts to fall apart. Arthur falls into the water as Ginger & Stefan get to the other side. Ginger throws a rope to Arthur. Arthur grabs the rope and Ginger pulls him in to the west shore of the river. Rocks float towards Ginger and Arthur, and some rocks hit Stefan, dropping him to -7. Ginger bandages up Stefan's wounds. Arthur shoots his bow at the transparent man. New bricks that had started to float over drop into the river early. The party start moving with Stefen again. A large wide Crab spots the party and heads in their direction. Ginger and Arthur fight with the crab. Luther starts to move back to help the party with the crab situation. The hide of the crab is hard to cut though. Arthur gets knocked unconscious and starts to bleed out. Ginger attacks the crab to it's underbelly. The crab sits in Ginger & Stefan, pining both of them. Luther tries to mimic a bird cry to scare off the crab, but it doesn't work. The crab grabs Stefan and starts to scuttle away. Ginger and Luther attack the Crab as it retreats into the river with Stefan. Ginger desperately shoots an arrow shot at the crab, but misses. Stefan wakes on a beach. There is a pier nearby where some boats are tied up to it. The sun is setting in the distance. Stefan stands up and finds he isn't in his armor but his normal clothes. He sees a small building nearby, a bar. Stefan walks towards the tropical plants on the way to the building. The bar has no windows, but just open areas in the wall. Inside Stefan can see Tybarodite. Stefan rushes over to his brother and gives him a hug. Ty reluctantly accepts the hug. Ty orders Stefan a drink. Dorris II and Spike the Donkey arrive as well. Stefan and Ty wait in that tavern for the rest of their family to arrive. Ginger screams at the sky and slams the bow at the ground. Soon she goes to stabilise the wounded Arthur. Luther and Ginger are able to drag Arthur out of Nixon and into the Meadowlands. Ginger & Luther drag Arthur to the village of Darbloom. Ginger gets a Villager to help thme take Arthur to the Greenall Keep in the village where Lord Kel Rugsbin Greendall lives. Luther heads on to Waadsworth, not trusting Kel Rugsbin Greendall, while Ginger and Arthur rest in the keep. Luther arrives after dark. The gate guard lets him in after recognising Luther. The guards are shocked to see Luther's very injured state. Luther explains they went to Nixon and Stefan has died. Luther then returns to the estate. Wednesday, 11th January, 56 AoS Luther wakes up and heads down to breakfast, to the surpise of everyone who didn't know he had come back. He reveals the terrible news to everyone, incluing his father Lord William Thorne about Stefan's death. Ginger and the unconscious Arthur return to Waadsworth in a Greendall carriage later in the day. They all rest for a long time to recover from their wounds. Experience 4000 exp each *Luther Thorne levels to level 4 **Max HP goes from 13 to 19 **+1 To Hit **1 Non-Weapon Proficiencies (Appraisal) *Ginger Thorne levels to level 4 **Max HP goes from 21 to 28 **+1 To Hit *Arthur levels to level 2 **Max HP goes from 8 to 11 **+1 To Hit Tuesday, 24th January, 56 AoS Luther has valued the haul from Nixon being worth 2885 Gold. The public are unaware of the valuables the party retrieved from Nixon, so the word is of a massive defeat for the Thorne family. Stefan has a bural without a body, just his sword. At the funeral Luther speaks with Countess Joan Lorwind about possibly recovering stone from the safter west part of Nixon to be used for a new wall for Waadsworth. Luther checks in with Kel Reginald about the new troops. They'll be usable in a month, but even better after more time in training. Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes